


Thunder

by Jacksonofabitch



Series: Thunder Storm [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 15:38:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6811381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jacksonofabitch/pseuds/Jacksonofabitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Asahi doesn't like thunder, but he does like Nishinoya.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thunder

Thunder rumbled in the distance, just barely audible through the thick walls of the gym. Coach Ukai blew his whistle, telling them all to start cleaning up. Hinata and Kageyama raced around, competing to collect the most balls, all the while shouting insults at each other. Asahi helped Sugawara take down the net and store the poles away. 

When everything was stored away, the teammates waved goodbye, heading their separate ways. Another roll of thunder echoed off the buildings, making Asahi’s heart stop for a moment. He continued walking, faster this time, wanting to get home as soon as possible.  
Asahi was a coward, despite his impressive height and scary look. He was easily intimidated, even by the smallest of things. Even by thunder.

He closed his eyes, reminding himself that he’s faced scarier things. He’s faced Dateko’s iron wall and won. But he wasn’t alone then. He’d had Karasuno behind him then. And a very talented little libero. 

“Asahi? Are you okay?”

The third year jumped, nearly tripping and falling into the street, but for the hand that grabbed hi. Nishinoya looked up at him with concerned eyes, head tilted to the side. “You look like Hinata before a match. But worse.”

“I just- I just don’t feel well.” Asahi kept walking. It wasn’t far from his house now. And he didn’t want Noya finding out how much of a wimp he really was. 

Noya followed him, half-jogging to keep up with Asahi’s longer strides. “Did you eat something funny? Hinata didn’t give you anything, did he?”

“What? No. It’s just an upset stomach. Nothing to worry about.” He managed a weak smile. “I’ll be fine tomorrow.”

He kept smiling until a crack of lightning split the sky overhead, followed immediately by a huge roll of thunder. Asahi screeched, leaping forward to cling to Nishinoya nearly squishing the poor kid. 

The libero laughed as rain poured from the looming clouds. “You’re such a chicken, Asahi.” He took the elder’s hand, pulling him down the road. “You could’ve just told me you were scared.” 

“You’ve laughing at me,” Asahi murmured over the sound of rain. “I didn’t want you to laugh.”  
Noya stopped, looking up at the ace closely, grinning. “I’m laughing because you’re adorable. It’s cute that you get scared of everything.” He turned and kept walking, still holding Asahi’s hand.

“I’m not cute. I’m a coward.”

“A cute coward.”

They had reached Asahi’s house. “Think you’re going to be okay without me? Or do you want me to stay?” The rain had washed the product from Noya’s hair, making him look shorter.

“You live in the other direction,” Asahi realized.

The libero shrugged. “Yeah. So? I wanted to make sure you were okay.” He looked down at their clasped hands. “But you know, to make it up to me, you could let me hang out until the rain stops.”

Asahi smiled, nodding. “Okay.”

Thunder crashed above then and Asahi didn’t flinch.


End file.
